United States Air Force (Ivey Faction)
The United States Air Force's Ivey Faction, also known as or USAF-I, was the second-most successful faction of the USAF. It was originally started by Armageddon, however, Armageddon gave it to Ivey early on and it was known as Ivey's faction of the USAF. The faction grew quickly, with up to 46 official members and almost 100 other members. It surrendered to Moore's USAF in the summer of 2019 and was subsequently absorbed. History In April of 2019, Armageddon asked Official to help him with reorganizing and revitalizing USAF. While the task seemed nigh-impossible with all the chaos within, it worked out in the end. Armageddon and MrGranola worked together to create the Wix-based server. Official approved of all the proceedings and chose a few squadrons to start off with. Official was sworn in on Saturday, April 27, 2019 (Official's birthday) as Bald Eagle 1. Armageddon handed over control of the Wix server to Official and soon a discord server was created to support the site. Ivey later assumed the position after much opposition and turmoil between RCAF, USAF, and HRF. This had caused confusion among the USAF, since nobody knew who to follow as the GAF. Moore, the former recognized GAF, refused to hand over the discord server privileges after coming back online from a long hiatus. Ironman, from GeoFS RP, recognized Ivey as GAF a few hours later, but retracted his decision the same day. Ivey then argued with Moore a few more times, but was unable to convince him to give up. Armageddon was able to convince Moore on discord a few weeks later to consider merging the groups, but Ivey was still a friction point in the negotiations. Eventually the Ivey faction died out and Moore took over. GAF Gooey eventually became the CIC of the USAF after Moore left GeoFS, and changed the USAF into ARROW . Allies The faction had many allies such as: * NATO * RCAF * GAF * JASDF * THK * RNZAF * EMP * SASR * TNDAF * USANG * IAF * BRG Enemies * SPACEWAR * SPACEX * STARWARS * STARTREK * USSR * ISIS * North Korea * IRIAF Callsign Non-High Command: Name USAFOM High Command: Name USAFHCOM Some members will have special rankings that denote their specific role within USAF such as Chief Logistics Officer (CLO), Vice General of the Air Force (VGAF), and Chief Coordinator (CO). Squadrons Subdivisions The USAF is so large that it must be divided into multiple groups. These groups include USPACOM and Civil Air Patrol. NYCAF NYCAF is New York City's defense group. They defend the area from hijackers and terrorists, who congregate there to reenact evil deeds and create new ones. MYCAF fell apart in August 2019 during a great upheaval in MRP. USPACOM The United States Pacific Command. The commander is General Dixon, a highly decorated general in the USAF. In recent weeks none of the 10 members have been seen, suggesting that the group is defunct. USAFA Not to be confused with USAFAcademy. The United States Air Force Auxiliary. Also known as CAP (Civil Air Patrol), its commander is CAP4711. The only subgroup that is growing. Membership is 6. Founded 1/20/2019. OH-CAP is a mostly independent wing of the USAFA. USAF HRF The United States Air Force Heavy Reinforcement Fighters is the heavy armed squadron the USAF has to offer. The HRF goes out on calls when there is a major threat to the United States or Canada. If the USAF or RCAF needs help with a threat they can not take care of, the HRF will deploy and take out the threat at all cost. The CIC of the Heavy Reinforcement Fighter Squadron is Ivey. Major Missions USAF is taking part in many major missions across the world. The largest and most dangerous is the Mali Mission, based in Bamako. The base in Mali closed down and moved to Lagos after terrorist attacks destroyed millions of dollars of technology. Other missions include the Somali Peacekeeping Mission, based in Mogadishu, the Cambodian Peace Force, based in Phnom Penh, and the Ukraine Defense Initiative, based in Odessa. Recently, it opened a new air base in Riga to combat and monitor USSRAF movements. The airbase in Baghdad is expanded again in late June to accommodate large bombers for an expected attack on Iran that never came. Major Wars/Conflicts *Baltic War **The USSRAF invaded Latvia and Estonia, which were under the control of TNDAF. USAF intervened, bombing Moscow. The leader of the bombing mission was later accused of bombing civilian targets; however, this accusation never made it to a court. Incidents EMP, SPACEWAR, and other FRP groups declared war on RCAF. USAF briefly joined but left within a few hours. Two days later, it rejoined by an executive decision by MGAF Ivey. However, the RCAF quickly and decisively defeated all opponents within a week. BRG bombed the Carrier, damaging 9 aircraft and destroying 5, 8 people were injured but none killed as most were below decks at the time. Category:United States Air Force Category:Military Group